


Be Mine

by Autymnb24



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Preacher AU, kit is jon, ruth negga is arya stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autymnb24/pseuds/Autymnb24
Summary: all chapters are povs. its my first time doing it so hopefully its coming out right?last one was jon's fyi. :)





	1. Jon

  
_This is just great. I just wanted to come to New Orleans to look for God but now Arya is missing somewhere, and Theon won’t say a god damn word_. Jon gazed at Theon who kept drinking from his kid cup filled so he didn’t have to talk anymore. “I forgot to ask you how it feels to be human again?”  
“Well, you have been busy looking for this so-called god,” Theon says with distaste. Jon sighed and sat on the stool next to him. “I don’t understand. You knew what we were doing. Arya knew too. All you guys have done since we go here is complain or act weird.”  
Theon didn’t look at Jon and chewed on his straw.  
“Nervous?”  
“What?” Theon said quickly.  
“Usually people chew on straws when they are nervous,”  
“Really? Gods humans are weird,”  
“You are a human,”  
“Right,” Theon pushed his cup away and sighed. “Keep forgetting. Being a human sucks,”  
“It does but there is a plus,”  
“Like what?”  
“You can grow old and die. Don’t have to watch people you love die while you stay young,” Jon points out.  
“True,”  
“Don’t have a thirst for blood anymore,”  
“Blood wasn’t that bad…”  
“Don’t have the urge to kill...except if you are a psychopath?”  
“I don’t think so. Do I look like a psychopath?”  
“Yes and no,” Jon says playfully. Theon rolls his eyes. “Is that it?”  
“Being human means we feel,”  
“How is that a plus?”  
“Feeling things is important. It means your life is not empty and lonely. Feeling is the most important thing in the world. If people feel there is hope for humanity,”  
Theon finally turns his head to Jon. “Is this preacher Jon or just regular Jon talking?”  
“Both...I am happy your human Theon. You deserve it,” Jon states with happiness for his friend. Theon smirks. “...Thank you…” but Theon smirk turns upside down. Jon studies Theon for a moment then sighs. “Tell me,”  
“Tell you what-”  
“Don’t bullshit me,” Jon warns with candor. “Tell me Theon.”  
Theon runs his hands through his hair then whispers faintly “I told Arya I wouldn’t,”  
Jon's heart stopped for a second by his tone. Arya was in trouble. His Arya was in trouble. “Where the hell is she?”  
“I don’t know,”  
“Theon-”  
“I mean it, Jon!” He snapped frustrated. “Look...she only told me one detail and that's it,”  
“Tell me!”  
“She made me promise!”  
“I don’t GIVE A FUCK!” Jon slammed his fist on the table. “If the tables were turned she would say the same thing to you. Now, tell me what you know now!”  
“...Well…” Theon swallowed hard. He looked like he was being tortured. He really didn’t want to tell Jon the truth because he was loyal to Arya. Jon didn’t care. He met Theon first. Theon became his friend first. He saved Theon. He was the reason Theon was human again. He should be telling him where Arya is once he asked. He owed him at least the truth and his loyalty. “She told me she was hiding from someone. They were looking for her. That is why she didn’t want to come to New Orleans, Jon,” Theon confesses. Jon nod.  
He remembered what Arya said in the car. She was making excuse after excuse why they shouldn’t go to New Orleans. He didn’t listen though. He was too busy thinking about the lead they got. I should have thought of her more. “Why is someone looking for her?”  
“...Gods...Jon...I don’t know how to break it to you…”  
“What? Spit it out damn it!”  
“Arya has a husband!” Theon blurted. Jon blinked not understanding what he was saying. Theon watched Jon and waited. A short crazy laugh came out of Jon. “Husband?”  
“Yes...she is married…”  
“No...no...no...we were going to get married the other day-”  
“And she didn’t want to because she is already married, mate,” Theon put his hand on Jon’s shoulder for comfort waiting for the denial to go away. Jon blinked again.  
_No...i don’t want to get married! It's a social construct!_  
_Jon, can you stop! I don’t want to get married!_  
_I love you._  
“Bartender I think we're going to need a shot!” Theon yelled.  
_She betrayed me_. Jon clenched his jaw. “Who is he?”  
“I don’t know. She never said. Just that he was looking for her...if it makes you feel better-”  
Before Theon could finish Jon jumped out of his stool and threw a chair across the bar.  
“Oh no,” Theon winced. “Jon-”  
“WHERE DID SHE SAY SHE WAS GOING?!”  
“Uh-”  
“THEON!”  
“Last place I heard she went was Charlie’s Pub. Jon-”  
Jon didn’t listen to Theon. He couldn’t even hear Theon. All he could feel was his heart turning into dust over Arya’s betrayal. He felt a fire burning through him. Not a good fire. A mad fire that wanted to burn whoever got in his way. 


	2. Arya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all chapters are povs. its my first time doing it so hopefully its coming out right?
> 
> last one was jon's fyi. :)

 

“No,” was all Thomas said before taking a sip of his scotch. Arya's face turned into agony. She couldn’t believe he was not agreeing to a divorce. She ditched him and went follow her ex. She admitted to only marry him for money. How could he not want to divorce her? She wanted to divorce her!  
“What do you mean no?” Arya said. Thomas sighed. “I don’t want a divorce.”  
“Why?”  
“I like you,”  
“What?”  
“You heard me,”  
“I cheated on you and only married you for money,”  
He flinched. “I don’t believe that...I think you are just trying to push me away…”  
“I think you are in denial,” Arya stated bluntly.  
Thomas chuckled. “Maybe I am but your mine. I am not letting you go,”  
_No, you have to. My heart belongs to Jon. If he ever finds out…I have to leave!_ “No!” Arya exclaimed then ran to the door but once she opened the door guards were in front of it. “MOVE!”  
“Arya they only listen to me,”  
She spun around and snapped. “WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! IM A GOLDDIGGER! YOU SHOULD WANT ME AWAY FROM YOU AND YOUR DAUGHTER!”  
“You might be a golddigger but your mine. I meant my vows. I am yours. You are mine. We will be together until death!” He said in a low tone. Arya ran towards him and slapped him in the face. “NO!”  
“YES!”  
“You can’t keep me here!”  
“I will not keep you-” Before he could finish he heard screaming coming from downstairs. Arya frowned at the screams. Thomas reached for his phone.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Calling 911. Guards keep us-”  
**“Sleep!”** The two men immediately fell on the floor. Arya gazed up at Jon walking into the living room with vengeance in his eyes. Tears began to fall from her eyes. He had found out. If looks could kill she would be dead. However, Arya saw through the madness the hurt in Jon’s grey eyes.  
“Who the hell are you?!”  
“Jon Targaryen. Who the fuck are you?”  
“Thomas Wayne.”  
Jon chuckled then pointed at Thomas. “You married him?”  
“Jon-”  
“ITS A YES OR A NO, ARYA!”  
“YES!” Arya screamed with a cry. “I married him!”  
Jon shook his head in disbelief. “...You betrayed me,”  
“Oh, I see. You are her ex,” Thomas blurt.  
“I’m not her ex!”  
“Not from what I heard. You two had a nasty falling out.” Jon's eyes glittered with recognition. He turned his head to Arya and walked up to her. “You...married him after…”  
_After we lost our baby. After we couldn’t cope_ as _a couple anymore because the loss affected us that deeply._  
“Yeah...listen...Jon...we broke up,” Arya whimpered. “After losing the baby...we both needed time apart…”  
“So with the time we were apart you decided to marry him,”  
“Only for his money,”  
“Oh, that just makes it all better!”  
Arya scowled. “I am so sick of you acting like you are better than me Jon! This is why we broke up because you wanted to act holy and be God's chosen son and treat me like I'm this vixen trying to make you eat this forbidden apple!” She shoved Jon. Jon fell back a little but pushed back into her. Thomas tried to grab Jon’s arm. Jon snapped using his power. “ **Sit Down, dog!** ” Thomas sat down on the floor. “What the hell?”  
“ **Don’t get up!”**  
“Jon,” Arya glared up at him. She couldn’t believe he was using his power on Thomas. He said he would only use his power for good. Now, he was using it for evil. “Don’t you dare,”  
Jon walked into Arya until her back was against the wall. Her eyes averted his tortured gaze. “Can’t look at me? Ashamed?”  
Arya looked up with confidence. She didn’t know who he was. Arya had never been scared of Jon and still was not but something broke in her. All she saw was a rage. She wanted her Jon back. Not this mad Targaryen! “Nope. Wanna know a truth?”  
“What?”  
“I don’t regret marrying a man with money. I mean I hated it was this dickshit but if I had to go back in time I would do it again. Why? Because I like me, Jon. I really do and don’t plan on changing! So go to hell! ” She yelled in his face. Jon glowered down at her then growled. “I'm going to burn him,”  
“He has a daughter,”  
“I don’t care,”  
“Careful Jon your devil is showing,” She whispered against his lips. Their lips were almost touching. Arya could feel Jon’s lower half go hard against her. However, Jon looked more sinister than to cave into his lust at the moment.  
Jon smirked deviously. “It's not the devil. It's justice,”  
_Fire and Blood. Justice...this was not justice. It was vengeance._ “This asshole is in the mob. Traffics drugs that kill people 24/7. He needs to be punished and sent to the Lord for judgment,”  
Arya blinked coherently. She could not believe that fell from Jon Snow’s lips. “You know, I have known you my whole life and I think that is the craziest whitest thing you have ever said to me,”  
Jon turns away from her. “Jon stop!”  
“Don’t let me use the power on you, Arya,” He threatens lowly.  
“Jon! If you do this I won’t forgive you!” Arya screamed after him. She watched Jon drag Thomas out of the room into the backyard. She couldn’t believe Jon was doing this. He was a good man. He had always been a good man. Arya was about to reach him until he said the word “ **Freeze.** ”  
Arya’s whole body froze. She couldn’t move her body. She wanted to but couldn’t. He was using his selfish power on her. Jon stormed over to her with anger. All Arya could do in her frozen state was to stare into his eyes, and let the water fall from her eyes. Jon cupped her cheek softly like a lovers kiss. “I heard you from downstairs. You wanted to get away from him. I will kill him then we will go home… **you can speak but not move** ,”  
Arya could feel her mouth again. He used his power on her after she told him to never do that ever again. He tried to control her. He didn’t care about her consent. Arya only uttered few words that splice Jon’s soul into pieces. “I’m not going anywhere with you. I hate you.”  
Jon's face turned into pure anguish. He studied her face. She knew he knew that she meant it. He swallowed hard then turned away from her. “Burning time,”  
“Fuck you,”  
“FUCK ME?!” He snapped while slamming the shed door open. “YOU COME BACK TO ME AND DON’T TELL ME YOUR FUCKING MARRIED! WE HAVE BEEN BACK TOGETHER FOR ALMOST 6 MONTHS! AND NOW IM TRYING SOLVING THE PROBLEM YOU CAUSED AND IM THE FUCKING ASSHOLE?!” Jon picked up a can of gasoline and walked over to Thomas who he commanded to sleep on the grass. He began pouring gasoline all over him.  
“His daughter,”  
“Is in her room. Think she will be okay without her daddy!”  
“You were not okay without your daddy,”  
Jon’s head shot up. “Don’t you fucking dare,” He growled.  
“Father, wouldn’t like you doing this,”  
Jon closed his eyes tight. “Arya, I swear,”  
“You became a preacher because he wanted you to follow his footsteps,” Arya began. “And now look at you. A power-lusting, entitled madman following his biological father’s footsteps,”  
Jon opened his eyes again. His mouth fell to the ground. He was speechless. “...You just know how to hurt me,”  
“You hurt me,” If she could. Arya would have shrugged.  
“I didn’t mean to,”  
“You took away my consent,”  
“Once I kill him you will be free and we can be together,” Jon says.  
“You really think that?”  
Jon took a lighter from his front pocket and scowled. “You're really going to leave me over him?!”  
“No, I will leave you because of your actions!”  
“What about your actions, Arya?!”  
“Jon, if you do this I won’t forgive you,”  
“Why? You hate him!”  
“I do but he has a daughter! I know what it feels like to lose your father at a young age,”  
“Thomas is not Ned! He is a horrible man!”  
Arya snapped back. “You are a horrible man who uses God as an excuse to commit your sins!”  
Jon flinched at her words. They stared deeply into each other eyes until Jon light the lighter.  
“I mean it,” Arya warned one more time. Was he really going to choose revenge over her love?  
Jon nodded. “I know,”  
“STOP!” Jon heard before he could drop the lighter. Jon turned his head and saw Theon falling over the fence. “Fuck!”  
“Theon, go!” Arya tried to warn him. Theon, however, got up in an awkward way and shook his head. “No, I’m here to help,”  
“Help who?” Jon questions.  
“Both of you,” Theon states.  
Arya bites her lip hard. Things were about to get a lot worse.


End file.
